Harry au pays des merveilles
by Moonfree
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si Harry devenait Alice et que tous les personnages de ce conte deviennent ceux de Harry Potter? Si ce n'est pas le cas, jetez un oeil a ce one-shot.


**Disclaimer**; Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Seul JK Rowling en déteint les droits et a tout pouvoirs sur la joyeuse communauté du petit sorcier a lunettes.  
L'universde Alice au pays des merveilles ne m'appartient pas plus, Lewis Carrol ne m'ayant pas donné de petit papier me permettant de me déclarer propriètaire de ce monde merveilleux.

Malgré cela , j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce one shot qui n'a d'autre but que celui de vous divertir.A noter que cette version est une version corrigée et un peu remaniée. Un an après l'avoir écrite, on se rend parfois compte de petits défauts. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Harry aux pays des merveilles.**

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de classe d'histoire de la magie. Assis entre Ron et Hermione, il écoutait d'un air distrait le cours du professeur Binns qui portait ce jour là sur la période de bannissement des géants. Comme d'habitude, la plupart des élèves avaient un air endormi et tous attendaient avec impatience la fin du cours. Harry songeait plus que jamais à son Eclair de Feu et aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir l'enfourcher et sortir de cette maudite salle de classe.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il remarqua Drago Malefoy qui s'était subitement levé après avoir regardé sa montre et qui hurlait maintenant :

"Par Merlin, je vais me faire tuer. Je suis en retard, en retard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part .Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir, je suis en retard, en retard, en retard".

Intrigué par ce comportement, Harry en avait oublié de dormir et s'était redressé comme si un veracrasse avait voulu l'embrasser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était toujours occupée à écrire à la vitesse d'un TGV, le cours que dictait le professeur. Un coup d'œil de l'autre coté lui fit voir Ron très concentré dans son occupation préférée ; dormir. Il était tellement occupé que de la bave lui coulait sur le menton. Son attention fut soudain détournée de Ron par un bruit de pas précipité. Tournant la tête en direction du bruit, il remarqua Malefoy qui s'en allait, alors qu'aucun élève présent n'y prêtait attention et continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Suffisamment réveillé et en proie a une curiosité sans limite, Harry décida de le suivre. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, attendant une remontrance de son professeur ou d'Hermione. Mais rien ! Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu se déplacer. Rassuré mais intrigué, Harry accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre Drago qui accéléra l'allure, courant presque. Celui-ci ne cessait de regarder sa montre en maugréant qu'il était en retard, tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry qui se disait que s'il tombait sur Rogue, s'en serait fini de lui. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas de connaître. Drago en poussa la porte et entra. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry le suivit et franchit le seuil. Mais au lieu de se retrouver dans une salle, il plongea tête la première dans un trou. Il descendit ainsi tellement longtemps qu'il se demanda s'il n'arriverait pas au centre de la terre. Peu après qu'il se fut poser cette question, une lumière l'aveugla et il se sentit stopper. Regardant devant lui, il aperçut Malefoy qui courait,...la tête en bas et les pieds au plafond.

Harry se demandait quel sort le jeune blondinet pouvait bien utiliser pour parvenir à ce miracle lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était lui qui avait la tête en bas, s'étant accroché à une sorte de barre en bois. Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, il se remit dans le bon sens de gravité et courut après son ennemi qui venait de s'engouffrer par une porte. Parvenu devant cette porte, Harry l'ouvrit mais ce retrouva devant une autre porte un peu plus petite que la précédente. Il ouvrit cette deuxième porte et se retrouva devant une troisième qui une fois ouverte révéla une quatrième et ainsi de suite jusqu'a ce qu'il atteigne une porte fermée a clef de la taille de son pied.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix ;

"Eh ! Tu pourrais faire doucement. On ne traite pas les portes de cette façon jeune homme."

"Excusez-moi, mais je suis à la poursuite d'un jeune homme blond." se justifia le jeune sorcier

"Serait-ce celui-ci ? "Lui demanda aimablement la porte en ouvrant grand sa serrure permettant ainsi à Harry d'apercevoir Drago qui courait toujours de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Oui, oui laissez-moi passer !"

"Impossible vous êtes trop grand."

"Qu'a cela ne tienne, il me suffit d'utiliser le sort du rétrécissement."

"Malheureusement, ce sort ne fonctionne que sur les objets et de plus vous ne pouvez vous-même vous jeter un sort. Buvez plutôt de cette bouteille qui est sur la table."

Harry se retourna et aperçut une petite fiole. Il la prit et en but une longue gorgée. Le liquide avait un goût indéfinissable, à la fois sucré et salé, doux et amer. L'instant d'après, il était de taille suffisante pour passer la porte. S'en approchant, il voulut l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clef.

"Oh zut ! "Pesta le jeune homme.

"Etes vous sorcier oui ou non ?" Lui demanda la porte.

"Mais bien sur ; Alohomora !" S'écria Harry.

Mais le sort n'eut aucun effet.

"Oh j'ai peut être oublié que la magie ne fonctionnait pas ici. Vous devriez plutôt essayer avec cette clef qui se trouve là haut."

La porte lui indiquait une clef se trouvant sur la table ou s'était trouvée la bouteille qu'Harry avait bue. Mais le jeune sorcier aurait pu jurer que cette clef ne s'y trouvait pas quelques instants auparavant.

"C'est malin. Comment je fais maintenant ? "S'écria t'il exaspéré.

"Mangez un gâteau !" Lui indiqua la porte alors qu'une petite boite avec une inscription « Mangez moi » apparut aux pieds du jeune garçon.

Bien que jugeant cela très peu prudent, Harry n'hésita pas et prit un gâteau dans lequel il croqua a belles dents. Le goût du biscuit lui rappelait ceux que Mac Gonagal lui avait offerts en cinquième année. L'instant d'après, Harry avait retrouvé une taille normale s'il avait été de la famille de Hagrid. Le jeune sorcier commençait à en avoir assez de ces constants changements de taille et commença par pester. Ce faisant, sa baguette tomba à terre et un éclair bleu en jaillit. L'instant d'après, de l'eau se mit à tomber de nul part. Récupérant sa baguette, Harry saisit la clef et but à nouveau une gorgée de la bouteille. Malheureusement, dans son agacement, il ne prit pas garde à la bouteille qu'il avait laissé tomber et qui voguait maintenant sur une mini mer d'eau. Tombant à l'intérieur de cette même bouteille, il fut avalé par la porte qu'il avait essayée depuis tant de temps de franchir.

Flottant sur la mer d'eau qu'il avait fondée bien malgré lui, il maugréait contre sa malchance et contre Malfoy lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur Rogue sur un bout de bois et poussé par des Serpentards qui nageaient. La vision aurait pu être comique mais a cet instant précis, Harry n'avait que très peu envie de rire.

Coincé dans sa bouteille, il fit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter et appela tant bien que mal le professeur de potion.

« Professeur ! Professeur ! » S'époumonait Harry en accompagnant ses cris in entendu par de grands moulinets de ses bras.

A force de s'agiter comme un beau diable, sa bouteille se retourna et coula, entraînant le jeune sorcier au large. Heureusement pour lui, le courant le porta jusqu'à une plage où il échoua. Vaguement sonné, il entendait la voix du professeur de potion chantonnant. Curieux, il se rapprocha et aperçut Rogue, debout sur un rocher, un feu à ses coté. Autour de ce rocher les Serpentards couraient en se prenant régulièrement une vague qui les trempait encore plus. Et le professeur, tout en se chauffant aux flammes du brasier, de continuer de chanter :

"Avant, Arrière, Dessous, Dessus, pour nous réchauffer faisons la course saugrenue. Un pas de coté, Sautez, glissez, courez, danser, Si vous en voulez pas qu'une potion je vous fasse avaler. Quand on a fini, il n'y a plus qu'à recommencer…"

Incrédule, Harry s'approcha et s'adressa à son professeur ;

"Mais professeur, ils ne sécheront jamais de cette façon là."

"Balivernes, ils vont sécher, c'est une excellente méthode. Regardez, je suis totalement sec moi. Et je vous défends de me contrarier Potter ou il vous en cuira."

Abasourdi, Harry préféra ne pas riposter et décida de s'éloigner de cette vision, bien trop peu banale.

C'est alors qu'il ré aperçut Drago qui après s'être séché grâce a un sort, repartit à courir de plus belle. Harry le suivit et parvint ainsi devant une jolie petite maison rose aux volets bleus, de laquelle sortit le blondinet. Celui-ci en voyant Harry lui cria ;

"Vous voici enfin Williams., Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que je vous attends. Veuillez aller me chercher mes gants et dépêchez-vous, je suis en retard."

Totalement dépassé par les évènements, Harry suivit les ordres de Malefoy mais plus par curiosité de la suite des événements que pour lui rendre service. Il entra donc dans la petite maisonnette et monta au premier où il trouva la chambre de Malefoy. Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit. La chambre était blanche décorée de petits cœurs rouges. En voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant et si bien qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Avisant une petite bouteille d'eau, il la saisit et en but quelques gorgées. Aussitôt il se mit à grandir tellement que ses bras et jambes sortirent de la maison par les diverses fenêtres. Au dehors, il pouvait entendre Malefoy crier ;

"Un monstre, un monstre. Il y a un monstre dans ma maison. Au secours !"

Heureusement pour le blondinet mais malheureusement pour Harry, le professeur Rogue passait par-là et suggéra de faire rôtir le monstre et de brûler la maison. Entendant cela, Harry commença de paniquer cependant que Drago hurlait comme un beau diable ;

"Non, non pas ma jolie petite maison. Pas ça, je vous en prie !"

Le professeur Rogue, lui, chantonnait comme à son habitude ;

"On va le faire rôtir ! On va le faire rôtir !"

Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de finir en cendres, réfléchissait à toute allure. Finalement il eut l'idée de manger quelque chose, qui avec un peu de chance lui rendrait sa taille normale. Saisissant dans le jardin de Drago une pomme, il la croqua et aussitôt se retrouva à la taille d'un minipouss (pour ceux qui connaissent pas ce sont les personnages d'un dessin animé des années 80 qui avait une très petite taille et qui vivaient dans les murs des maisons)

Drago avait entre temps regardé à nouveau sa montre et avait reprit sa course folle, laissant le professeur Rogue démonter les portes et fenêtres pour faire un feu et brûler la maison.

Harry qui ne pouvait plus le suivre compte tenu de sa taille, sortit de la maison et prit le mme chemin que son ennemi avec l'espoir soit de le retrouver au bout du chemin soit de trouver une façon pour retourner a Poudlard.

Aussi petit qu'une fourmi, il avançait lentement et ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle direction il allait lorsqu'il rencontra Hermione. Elle était assise sur un champignon et lisait un livre dont la taille était impressionnante. Harry se rendit compte que la taille d'Hermione était la même que la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Enfin quelqu'un au comportement normal." Déclara –t-il en indiquant le livre que la jeune fille lisait.

"Harry, ne pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire moins de bruit afin que je me concentre ?"

"Mais tu as vu Drago ? Où va t'il comme cela ?"

Je ne sais pas et je n'en ai cure. Ecoute plutôt ceci ; « Comme le petit crocodile fait valoir sa queue moirée et répand les eaux du Nil sur ces écailles dorées. Comme il sourit tel un polisson, comme ses griffes il fait bien voir, accueillant les petits poissons du charmant de ses mâchoires »

"Hermione, je me fiche de ton crocodile. Je veux juste savoir…"

"Bien puisque mon savoir ne t'intéresse pas, je m'en vais. Mais sache cela, un coté te fera grandir et l'autre devenir plus petit encore."

"Un coté de quoi ?"

"Du champignon imbécile."

Ce disant, Hermione tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry s'empara de deux bouts de champignon et en porta un à sa bouche qui lui fit retrouver sa taille normale. Prudemment, il mit le restant du bout qu'il avait utilisé et l'autre bout dans une de ses poches et décida de continuer son chemin. Il marcha comme cela pendant un long bout de temps et finalement se trouva à un carrefour.

Il s'interrogeait sur la direction à prendre lorsque Ron apparut devant lui comme par magie. Ravi de trouver son ami, Harry s'exclama ;

"Ron ? Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ?"

"Qui donc ?"

"Mais toi."

"J'ai suivi Drago."

"Et où est-il ?"

"Qui donc ?"

"Mais le fais-tu exprès ? Drago, ou est-il ?"

"Parti."

"De quel coté ?"

"Ma foi, peut être là. Ou bien de ce coté."

"Je vois ! Bien je vais prendre ce coté."

"Je te le déconseille Harry, de ce coté les gens sont fous. Il y a Fred et Georges."

"Oh ! Dans ce cas, j'irai de l'autre coté."

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les gens sont encore plus fous que les autres."

"Et que me conseilles-tu dans ce cas ?"

"Je ne sais pas vieux, c'est à toi de faire ton choix."

Exaspéré, Harry lui tourna le dos et pris la direction qui menait chez les jumeaux. Alors qu'il était en vue d'un petit portail, il entendit de la musique et se rapprocha.

Fred et Georges étaient là, en train de prendre le thé et plus joyeux que jamais.

« Et nous souhaitons à tout le monde, avec nos vœux sincères ; un joyeux non anniversaire ! A qui ? A moi ? A vous ! Un joyeux non anniversaire mon cher. »

Telle était la chanson que les deux frères chantaient à tue tête. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils lui sautèrent au cou.

"Harry ! Content de te voir." Lui dit Fred.

"Tu viens souhaiter notre non anniversaire ?" Lui demanda Georges.

"Euh, ...non, je suis... Vous fêter quoi ?"

"Notre non anniversaire. Vois-tu dans l'année il y a un jour ou c'est ton anniversaire et les 364 autres jours sont des non anniversaires. Et aujourd'hui nous fêtons un de ceux là."

"Hum je vois. Donc selon vous ce serait mon non anniversaire aussi ?"

"Mais bien sur. Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé pour fêter cela."

Et recommençant à chanter, les jumeaux lui servirent une tasse de thé qu'Harry n'eut pas le loisir de goûter car Malefoy venait de faire irruption et courait encore plus vite que la fois précédente. Laissant là Fred et Georges, Harry suivit son ennemi et arriva dans un somptueux jardin.

Dans ce jardin, trois élèves qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Neville, Luna et Ginny, peignaient des roses blanches en rouge.

**«** Peignons les roses en rouge Du plus éclatant des rouges Il faut les peindre coûte que coûte Sans en perdre une goutte Peignons ces rosiers en rouge ...Peignons ces rosiers en rouge ! »

"Mais que faites-vous donc ?" S'enquit Harry.

"Nous sommes des jardiniers. La reine aime les roses rouges mais Neville a planté des rosiers blancs et si nous ne peignons pas les roses en rouges, la reine nous coupera la tête." Lui expliqua Ginny

"C'est terrible !" S'exclama Harry

"Oui, bien pire qu'un scrobaroul bleu qui chargerait." Remarqua Luna

"Veux-tu nous aider ?" Lui demanda Neville.

"Volontiers."

Harry prit un pinceau et se mit à peindre les roses en rouge avec ses amis. Rapidement, il se mit également à chantonner ; « La reine les aime rouges. Peignons les roses en rouge du plus éclatant des rouges si la reine voit un rosier blanc elle nous tordra le cou. Oui peignons les roses en rouge. Pas bleu ni turquoise ni couleur framboise peignons les roses en rouge... »

C'est alors qu'un roulement de tambour se fit entendre. Neville, Luna et Ginny se mirent à trembler tout en rangeant leur attirail.

"Vite, vite, la reine arrive."

En effet une haute stature apparut bientôt et Harry put distinguer... Le professeur Mac Gonagal qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle s'approcha des rosiers et entra dans une rage telle qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Qui ? Qui a osé peindre mes roses ? Que les coupables se dénoncent !"

Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin lorsqu 'elle vit les traces de peinture sur les doigts des quatre amis.

"Qu'on leur coupe la tête. Immédiatement !"

Aussitôt eut-elle dit cela que Rusard, Hagrid, le professeur Chourave, Madame Pomfresh, les professeurs Flitwick et Lockart s'avancèrent et saisirent les coupables. Mais Mac Gonagal venait d'apercevoir Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que cela ?" Demanda t-elle.

Aussitôt Dumbledore s'avança et déclara tout en sautillant partout ;

"Ceci est le jeune Harry Potter ma mie !"

"Voyez-vous cela ? Harry Potter ! Eh bien que diriez-vous de faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi Potter."

"Euh, je ne suis pas sur que." Commença Harry

"J'ai dit ; Voulez vous faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi Potter ! "S'écria Mac Gonagal

"Euh,…oui volontiers Professeur." Se rattrapa le jeune homme.

"Potter ! Lorsque vous vous adressez à moi il faut dire ; Oui votre majesté. Est-ce clair ?"

"Oui prof... Euh Votre Majesté !"

"Bien qu'on apporte ce qu'il faut !" Conclut la directrice des Gryffondors sur un ton radouci.

"Oui c'est cela, qu'on apporte ce qu'il faut, Sur ordre du roi ! "Déclama le directeur en sautant partout.

Aussitôt, de nombreux élèves apportèrent les équipements nécessaires au Quidditch.

La partie se déroula anormalement puisqu'elle mit face à face le professeur MacGonagal et Harry. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal a gagner la partie mais s'il avait su, il aurait certainement tout fait pour la perdre car dès que le score final fut annoncé, la reine entra dans une rage folle et demanda à ce qu'on coupe la tête de Harry pour l'avoir fait perdre.

Harry, qui tenait à sa tête, se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put et refit tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'a parvenir devant la petite porte. Mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir et il eut beau tirer, pousser et encore tirer, rien ne se passa. La porte qui n'avait cessé de gémir lui dit enfin ;

"Arrêtez, vous ne pourrez pas sortir."

"Mais pourquoi ?" S'inquiéta Harry qui aurait préféré combattre Voldemort plutôt que tout Poudlard.

"Parce-que vous dormez. Regardez-vous même."

En effet, la porte le montra endormi ente Ron et Hermione.

"Mais que faire ?"

"Vous devez vous réveiller."

"Harry, Harry... réveilles-toi. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi! "S'impatientait le jeune sorcier alors que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Finalement sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva entre ses deux amis qui le secouaient pour le forcer à se réveiller.

"Hein ? Euh, ...Comme le petit crocodile fait valoir sa queue moirée et répand les eaux du Nil..".

"Harry ? Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?" S'inquiéta Hermione.

"Oh oui ! C'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. Vous voyez, j'étais à la poursuite de Drago qui était en retard et ..."

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette histoire chers lecteurs. J'ose espérer que cette histoire ne vous aura pas paru ni trop rapide ni trop lente et que malgré tout, je ne vous aurais dégouté ni de Harry Potter , ni même de Alice au pays des merveilles.

Ceci étant dit, je profite de cette deuxième version pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review; Merci donc a Faith-therenegade, La pieuvredudésert, Phany, Lumina et Sonia (ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu veux écrire une fic dans le même style, tu le peux sans aucun problème. beaucoup de version d'une même idée peuvent coexister sans qu'il y ait plagiat).

Pour ceux qui voudraient me laisser un petit mot ou quoique ce soit, la boité a review est là pour cela!

Bisous a tous  
Moonfree


End file.
